myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Decks
Chaos is a series of monsters that traces its origins back to the Invasion of Chaos''expansion, where the main cards of this genre were: * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Chaos Sorcerer History "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End" was the first of this trio to be sent to the Forbidden list, in September 2004. Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End is known as one of, if not THE most broken card of all time. This card helped form the Yata-Garasu Lockdown, a very deadly and broken Deck, by using "Sangan" or "Witch of the Black Forest" with its effect to bring "Yata-Garasu" into your hand. The finishing blow required you to Summon, attack, and Lockdown your opponent, leaving them with no cards in their hand or on their field and leaving them unable to draw additional cards. Chaos still continued to dominate the Metagame for the next 12 months. 2005 saw a Chaos Phoenix Deck using "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" and "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" which proceeded to win the 2005 World Championship. This showed people that "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning", even if Limited to 1, was still far too powerful to be allowed to be used in Advanced Format. In September 2005, "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" was Forbidden, but is now back with the release September 2011 ban list. The next 12 months saw the emergence of the strongest Chaos metagame since "Invasion of Chaos". This style of Chaos revolved around "Chaos Sorcerer", which was still Unlimited, combined with the flexibility and power of the Monarchs. "Chaos Sorcerer" was eventually Forbidden in September 2006. Change of Pace, The Release of The Sky Scorges The Chaos ideal was left untouched until the release of "Force of the Breaker", where the Chaos era was reborn with the "Sky Scourges", two monsters whose effects were based on "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End" and "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning", with a third that was able to "choose" between the effects of "Jinzo" or "Spell Canceller". Neither of the new Chaos replacements made much of an impact, and have long since been condemned to the unused Card Pool on account of their Summoning Conditions being unworkable and situational. More recently, a Deck based around "Sky Scourge Norleras" and "Phantom of Chaos" has been seeing more play after it topped a regional (September). The Return of Envoy the Beginning Chaos has seen a return with the Semi-Limiting of "Chaos Sorcerer" in the OCG's September 2009 Lists and the use of "Dark Armed Dragon" and "Judgment Dragon". However, "Chaos Sorcerer" was back to being limited in the OCG's March 2010 Lists. In the September 2010 Lists, "Chaos Sorcerer" was back again to Semi-limited. "Chaos Sorcerer" has been unlimited in the March 2011 Lists.However, it was back to limited again in the September 2012 Lists. In the following September 2011 Lists, Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning was Limited after 6 years of being Forbidden. This may lead to the return of Chaos decks to competitive play in the upcoming format. Yu-Gi-Oh World Championship 2004 Masatoshi Togawa Decklist, This deck took the World Championship 2004 by storm. Not only with it running both Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of The End and Black Luster Soldier - Envoy the Beginning but also running Magical Scientist for low level fusions monster's like Thousand Eyes Restrict. Then it ran Ring of Destruction and sided Magic Cylinders to polish off everthying, if the opponent managed to live after the barrage brought on by Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End. Monster Cards :17 * Witch of the Black Forest * Sangan * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer x 2 * Magical Scientist * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Magician of Faith x 2 * Shining Angel * D.D. Warrior Lady x 3 * Sinister Serpent * Tribe-Infecting Virus * Jinzo * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End Spell Cards :18 * Mystical Space Typhoon x 3 * Heavy Storm * Confiscation * The Forceful Sentry * Premature Burial * Monster Reborn * Pot of Greed * Graceful Charity * Mirage of Nightmare * Smashing Ground * Creature Swap * Nobleman of Crossout * Dark Hole * Snatch Steal * Scapegoat x 2 Trap Cards :5 * Call of the Haunted * Mirror Force * Ring of Destruction * Torrential Tribute x 2 Side Deck :15 * Spirit Reaper * Don Zaloog * Airknight Parshath * Mystic Tomato * Berserk Gorilla * Creature Swap * Book of Moon x 3 * Nobleman of Crossout * Waboku * Royal Decree x 2 * Magic Cylinder * Time Seal Fusion Deck * Dark Balter the Terrible x 3 * Ryu Senshi x 3 * Thousand-Eyes Restrict x 3 * Fiend Skull Dragon * Roaring Ocean Snake x 3 * Punished Eagle x 3 * Giltia the D. Knight * Musician King x 2 * Flame Ghost * Reaper on the Nightmare x 2 * Darkfire Dragon Chaos Lockdown (Traditional Format) While this Deck is dead in every regard due to the banning of "Yata-Garasu" and "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End", it was the most potent Deck in the metagame. It focused on using "Chaos Emperor Dragon" to clear the field and use "Sangan" or "Witch of the Black Forest" to search for "Yata-Garasu", winning the game. At the moment this Deck is only capable of being used in Traditional Format. Monsters * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * D.D. Warrior Lady x3 * Jinzo * Yata-Garasu * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer x2 * Breaker The Magical Warrior * Magician of Faith x 2 * Sangan * Witch of the Black Forest * Shining Angel Spells * Foolish Burial * Painful Choice * Monster Reincarnation * Giant Trunade * Harpie's Feather Duster * Cold Wave * Mystical Space Tphoon x3 * Pot of Greed * Graceful Charity * Deminsion Fusion * Raigeki * Dark Hole * Heavy Storm * Monster Reborn Traps * Bottomless Trap Hole x3 * Mirror Force * Solemn Judgment * Call of the Haunted * Ring of Destruction * Torrential Tribute x2 Sky Scourge Decks '''Sky Scourge Decks' revolve around the 3 Sky Scourge cards from Force of the Breaker. The deck revolves around getting Light-Attribute Fairy-Type and Dark-Attribute Fiend-Type monsters into your Graveyard to summon Enrise, Norleras, and Invicil. One potential source of support for this deck type is the use of "Kuriboh", "Winged Kuriboh" and "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh". Monster Cards * Sky Scourge Enrise x2 * Sky Scourge Norleras x2 * Sky Scourge Invicil * Chaos Sorcerer * Winged Kuriboh * Morphing Jar * Nova Summoner/Shining Angel * Giant Germ x3 * Phantom of Chaos x2 * Caius the Shadow Monarch/Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Majestic Mech - Ohka * Snipe Hunter * Mefist the Infernal General/Airknight Parshath * Newdoria * Herald of Orange Light * Tualatin * Mad Reloader * Sangan Spell Cards * Burial from a Different Dimension * Dimension Fusion (Traditional Format Only) * Foolish Burial * Heavy Storm * The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh * Hand Destruction/Card Destruction/Magical Mallet * Trade-In * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Veil of Darkness * Light of Redemption * Back to Square One * Monster Reincarnation x2 * Monster Reborn * Swords of Revealing Light Trap Cards * Return from the Different Dimension * The Transmigration Prophecy * Magic Cylinder * Miraculous Descent * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Sakuretsu Armor * Mirror Force * Torrential Tribute Category:Deck Type